


Stay With Me

by ScorpioTigress



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioTigress/pseuds/ScorpioTigress
Summary: The battle against Jill soon becomes apparent, that the two women have a thing for one another.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite RE game of the series. Played this upon release, then had to play again with the film's release XD

As soon as Wesker removed the hood revealing a blonde haired woman, Sheva immediately found out as Chris shouted the name of his old partner.

"Are you sure that's her?" she asked.

Chris nodded, of course he knew his partner. How could he ever forget her?

"Two on two is fair, right Jill?" Wesker smirked.

Jill said nothing, instead opting to take the pair on before she ended up facing off against Chris alone. Sheva now stuck fighting Wesker.

"We can't win this," she warned. "We need to hide."

"Follow me," Chris beckoned, quickly ducking around a corner.

She shot a few rounds off at Wesker to give her more time to hide. He obviously dodged, but missed out on seeing where the pair had vanished to.

"Where are you hiding?" he was now heard.

"Alright, we're safe from Wesker." Chris sighed.

"Watch out," Sheva now shouted, pushing him to cover from Jill's bullet storm.

"Thanks," he nodded.

She gave a nod in return before quickly taking a corner out of sight.

"Fortunately for you, playtime is over." Wesker informed them as he then took a phone call.

"Come on," Chris quickly ordered.

The pair took the stairs at a run, guns pointed at Wesker, who was looking quite calm. He could be too with Jill there to distract them. Jill took down Sheva with ease before pinning Chris to the floor.

"Jill, it's me. Come on, remember. Jill Valentine." Chris tried to snap her out of it.

Jill suddenly dropped back, her hands to her head.

“Still resistant,” Wesker clicked his tongue, pumping up the dosage. "Have fun watching Jill suffer.”

Jill cried out, pulling her suit open to reveal what looked to be some sort of device. She then dropped to a crouch, beckoning them to her before dropping over the balcony. 

"What is that thing on her chest?" Sheva now asked as she limped over, a hand to her ribs.

"I think it's controlling her. We need to get rid of it."

Sheva looked to him and nodded. "Ready when you are, partner."

Chris reloaded his gun, giving a smile before thinking of a plan. "If I distract her, you think you could restrain her?"

Sheva looked to the woman below as she taunted them. "I'll try."

Chris gave her a pat on the shoulder before taking the stairs just as Jill pulled out her guns.

"Shit," Chris panted, quickly ducking behind the nearest pillar.

Sheva took cover also, being extra careful to try and get closer to the other woman without getting hurt in the process.

"Jill, it's me. I don't want to hurt you." Chris tried to get through to her.

Jill fought inwardly. She could hear Chris’ voice but couldn’t respond. She circled them both like a wild animal hunting its prey. 

“Jill, stop this. I won’t hurt you.” 

She stopped. Her hands to her head as if trying to force herself to take control. It was no good however, but it did help Sheva and Chris to restrain her. 

“I have her, Chris.” Sheva called out, while trying to keep a good hold of Jill’s arms tightly. “Shoot it, now.”

Chris ran from cover, pistol at the ready.

“Chris, hurry.” She warned him as Jill struggled hard against her. 

Chris took a breath, trying to steady his nerves and aim. “Hold her steady. I don’t want to shoot her.”

"I can't,” Sheva huffed, trying her hardest to hold the woman. “Chris, she’s too strong. Ah!”

Jill snapped her head back sharply, hitting the woman behind her rather roughly. Sheva let go, her vision slightly dazed until she received a kick to the chest, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Sheva," Chris yelled, trying to come to her aid, only to be flipped over by his old partner.

"I'm fine," Sheva panted, pulling herself to her feet.

Chris quickly regained his composure too, dodging yet another forceful kick.

"Jill!" he shouted.

She stopped, clutched her head yet again and was once again restrained by Sheva.

"Shoot it," she told him.

He took aim and fired. The bullet hit its mark, making Jill shake from the sudden shock before she was back circling them.

"Sheva, get down." Chris warned as a spray of bullets headed their way.

The two ducked again as Jill climbed to the second floor with ease.

"Damn it, Jill. I won't fight you."

She glared at him before dropping down to take Sheva in a head lock between her thighs, flipping her over.

"Sheva, how you holding up?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just need to....."

She tried to catch her breath again, but Jill pinned her up against the wall.

"Sheva, hold on I'm coming."

Chris ran over as quickly as he could, his hands gripping Jill's arms, forcefully pulling her back.

"Try and tear it off," he told her.

Sheva reached out, fingers wrapping around the cold steel of the device. She gave a few tugs, listening as Jill cried out against it.

"It won't budge,” she warned him.

Chris groaned inwardly as Jill easily slipped free of him.

"We need to weaken it a little more."

Chris turned to face his partner. His one sole purpose was to rip that thing off of her.

"Sheva, you ready?"

She nodded. "Ready.”

The pair came at Jill from both angles, making her then choose between them. She chose Sheva to go first, until Chris came up behind her, fingers wrapped roughly around her arms.

"Quickly, take it.” He shouted.

Sheva grabbed hold and pulled until it finally slipped free. Long tendrils being ripped from her body, making her cry out in pain before she collapsed.

"Jill, I've got you." Chris soothed, lifting her up slightly.

Jill blinked up at him. "Chris."

"I'm so glad to have you back," he smiled.

Jill then looked over at Sheva, who was looking quite worse for wear.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised. "I was well aware of my actions, but couldn't stop myself."

Sheva gave her a warm smile. "It's alright," she reassured.

Jill couldn't help but smile too. "Thank you."

She then pulled herself to her feet, with a little help from Chris.

"You need to stop Wesker," she reminded them.

"We're not leaving you," Chris defied.

"Go. Stop Wesker before he destroys everything you've worked so hard to prevent." Jill forcefully snapped back.

Chris was reluctant to do so, but gave a look to Sheva before heading over to the lift.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sheva questioned with Chris now out of earshot.

Jill wavered a little, still unsteady on her feet. "I'm fine," she lied, putting on her usual brave face.

Sheva had her doubts, but turned to head off. She stopped at the lift doors, Chris stood with his arms crossed, waiting. It was no surprise to see the woman collapse after what had been pumped into her.

"Jill," she called out, quickly rushing back to her.

Jill was out cold as Sheva pulled her up slightly to rest against her.

"Jill, are you alright?" she asked gently.

She turned at the sound of hurried footsteps, watching as Chris dropped down beside them.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her," he sighed.

Sheva looked down at the woman held tightly against her chest before bringing her gaze up to Chris, who looked positively angered.

"Stay here with her," he told her.

"But what about you?" she questioned. "You can't take on Wesker by yourself."

"No. I will help."

They both turned to see the smiling face of Josh rushing over to them.

"Josh," Sheva beamed as her mentor crouched down to inspect the fallen woman.

"Chris, are you ready?" he asked, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Chris nodded. "Let's do this for the world and for Jill."

Josh smiled broadly at him. "That's the spirit."

Sheva looked up at him. "Be careful, both of you."

Chris nodded, turning his attention back on Jill soon after. "I'll be back, Jill. I promise."

Josh gave Sheva a warm smile, tapping her shoulder before heading off with Chris.

"Chris," Jill called out softly with a slight grimace. 

"It's just me I'm afraid," Sheva smiled sweetly down on her.

Jill gave her a worried look. “Where’s Chris?”

“He’s gone to stop Wesker, but don’t worry Josh is with him.” She explained, knowing Jill would freak if Chris was on his own.

Jill smiled at this, glad to know he was safe. She pushed herself to stand, but found the task a challenge. 

“Don’t push yourself. We don’t yet have word on a rescue.” Sheva sighed.

No sooner had she said that, she heard Doug in her earpiece. 

“Hey, Sheva, I heard you have Miss Valentine with you.” Doug greeted. “I hope you’re looking after her well until I arrive.”

Sheva frowned at this. “Doug, we don’t have time for this.”

“I know, I know. I’m on my way. Just keep Miss Valentine safe for me. She could do with someone like me to help.”

Sheva let out a heavy sigh before looking down on Jill. 

“Doug will be here shortly. Can you stand?”

Jill gave a nod, allowing Sheva to help pull her up. She let her arm be draped over Sheva’s shoulders to help guide her out, her free hand coming up to feel at her chest where the scarab had once been. 

“Great,” she huffed, feeling the uneven and horrendous deformities. 

Sheva looked to her.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” she asked. 

Sheva didn’t really know what to say. 

“It’s a good thing I don’t wear low tops,” Jill laughed it off.

Sheva stopped her to give the patch of skin a looking over, her fingers brushing over it lightly. 

“There should be something to help clear it up.”

Jill gave a slight shrug, more engrossed in the softness of Sheva’s touch and how close she was right now. Sheva looked up, their gaze meeting until she cleared her throat and went back to helping her.

“I only ever thought I’d feel something for Chris, but this is....” she trailed off. 

Sheva had a few thoughts running through her mind too. 

“I’ve only just met the woman, but yet I feel something......”

The pair made it outside, Sheva having to put down a few more of her people along the way. She sat Jill down as she headed off to grab more ammo.

“Let me help,” Jill insisted. 

“I can handle it,” Sheva told her as she put another down.

Doug blasted his way over, taking out a few more until finally reaching the pair. 

"Miss Valentine, how nice it is to see you." Doug beamed as Sheva helped her to her feet. "Here, allow me, my gracious lady."

"Doug, be careful with her." Sheva warned.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings." He said giving a pout. "I will be as gentle to Miss Valentine as a morning breeze."

Jill didn't much care to be honest, at this moment in time all she wanted was to get home and lay down on her comfy bed.

"There now," Doug smiled as he helped her to the helicopter.

Sheva climbed up first to then help Jill up. She sat her next to her, leaving Doug to quickly run to the front.

“Alright, ladies hold on.” He teased as he took to the air. 

Jill was thankful to be away from it all, it had been pure torture on her mind and body. She fought with herself to stay upright until Sheva looked to her. 

“Lean on me,” she told her. 

"Thank you," Jill nodded tiredly as she leaned into the other woman.

Sheva could feel her body heat up and thought it may have been because of having Jill so close to her. 

“Try to get some rest, if you can.”

Jill yawned and closed her eyes. Sheva thought about taking her hand in hers, but didn’t know if she should. Jill moved slightly to get comfy, her breathing soon coming softly as she slept. 

“I see Chris and Josh. This may get a little bumpy,” Doug reported. 

Sheva nodded and held onto Jill just in case Wesker tried anything, but by the looks of it he wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

“Sheva, the ladder.” Doug turned to her. 

Sheva moved forward slightly, trying not to disturb Jill all that much as she pushed the ladder off. The boys climbed up thinking Wesker was done with until he grabbed hold of the helicopter.

“Chris, Josh, use those.” Sheva pointed. 

"Chris!" Wesker shouted, still not dead.

The helicopter jerked as Wesker pulled on it. Jill snapped awake, only to have Sheva shield her. Chris and Josh both quickly took aim and fired, fully decapitating Wesker once and for all.

"I can't believe we did it," Chris thought to himself.

He stood to check on Jill, giving her a good looking over. 

“How is she?” he asked. 

“She’s tough,” Sheva commented. 

Chris nodded. “Tell me about it.”

Sheva laughed as Chris sat across from them.

Jill later awoke as they neared home. “All I want to do is lie in bed and do nothing for about a week.”

“You should,” Chris smiled at her. 

“Rest and relaxation,” Sheva added. 

Jill yawned again.

“I have a lovely double bed we could share, Miss Valentine.” Doug winked. 

“Doug!” Josh and Sheva snapped.

Jill just smiled at him. “I appreciate the offer, but I like my own bed.”

“Such a lady,” he smiled as he set the helicopter down softly. 

Chris helped Sheva with Jill. Offering to drive her home, but she refused.

“Are you going to be alright?” Sheva asked. 

Jill looked to her. “Well, I haven’t had much female company in sometime.”

Sheva understood immediately and headed off with Jill.

“Chris is nice and all, but it’s good to be able to talk with someone else for a change.”

“I know what you mean. I only have Josh and Doug to keep me company.”

Jill smiled as she unlocked the door to her apartment, heading straight for the settee to collapse onto. Sheva shut the door behind herself before joining Jill in the living room. She immediately made space for her to sit down. 

“Would you like a drink?” she asked.

Sheva looked to her.

“You should be resting up, not offering me a drink.”

Jill shrugged her off, it was her house after all, and her guest needed taking care of.

“I think something strong,” Jill thought, pulling herself up to nearly collapse onto the sofa again.

“You’re going to bed, now.” Sheva frowned, taking hold of her arm to lead her where she thought the bedroom was. 

“It wouldn’t be fair on you,” Jill told her.

“You need rest. I will be here to watch over you.”

Jill opened her mouth to protest, but Sheva guided her over to the bed. 

“Lay down,” she demanded, though not too forceful.

Jill did as she was told and laid herself down, allowing Sheva to cover her with the blankets. 

“If you want anything just let me know.”

Jill was against her guest looking out for her, but Sheva won over in the end.


End file.
